Perfection
by TerraZeal
Summary: At Storm's End, a young Renly is annoyed at his squire's constant perfection and vows to get his sword under the arrogant young man's armor. Slash of course.


_**Author's Note:** Pre-Game of Thrones fic. Renly and Loras first realizing their feelings for one another. I've always wanted to read/write one of these. TV-verse, but mentions book locations, such as Storm's End and Dragonstone. Possibly plotless. No graphic sex, though. Renly is irked at Loras and his perceived perfection and arrogance and vows to stick his sword in the knight's armor._

_**Perfection**_

Lord Renly Baratheon stared irritably out the window of his gilded cage in Storm's End. The sea slammed into the shores, twisting and tossing about as if in a storm. It would fit. A storm in Storm's End. However, that was always how the tide worked, it seemed. He flicked an errant insect off the stone wall, sending the flightless thing plummeting to its death on the stones below.

Robert had bequeathed him Storm's End rather than Dragonstone. He was grateful for it, since it meant that Robert trusted him with more power than that boxhead Stannis. Dragonstone was the heir's castle, but it had a much less able army than Storm's End. Renly snorted bitterly. Strong army or not, all he really wanted was peace and quiet. The war had taken its toll on everyone. The young lord sighed and leaned back in his opulent chair.

He picked up a book, opened it, and closed it again. It was so boring here. There was nothing at all to do. There were jousting tourneys for the Lord's amusement, but for the most part they were boring. Well, except the ones that his young squire, Ser Loras Tyrell, participated in.

Loras was the best knight Renly had ever seen. So good with a sword that he could take out three trained guards on his own. There was a reason he was Renly's personal squire. They hadn't spoken much. Mostly exchanged glances and quick "hellos", but perhaps a jousting match between his squire and himself would be interesting. Renly was no slouch himself when it came to combat. He hadn't been raised a knight, but he could hold his own.

And no doubt Ser Loras would let him win anyway. Renly laughed. Ah, when one is the lord of the castle, he gets no end of perks. Nothing like showing everyone that the damned, oh-so-perfect little squire could indeed be beat. Renly's own sword would find its way under the armor of the young squire.

He rang a bell. His squire normally stood, vigilant, outside his door, and this was no different. Ser Loras dutifully opened the door and approached his lord. He went to his knees. "My Lord Renly, how may I serve you?"

Renly pulled a sword off a nearby rack, tilted the knight's chin upward using the tip, noticing he'd nicked that perfect skin causing a bead of blood to slide down the Valyrian steel blade. So even perfect Loras bled. Renly saw the young knight's eyes dilate with fear. He gulped.

"M-my lord! All I've ever done is serve you! I-please do not kill me! I am the best knight you have. Better, far better, than any of those other pretenders! You know this, Lord." Loras, so damn arrogant. Renly should have gutted him there. He moved the sword to the man's armored chest, sliding it between one of the open holes.

"I can get through your armor easily, SER Loras...you really think you're the best knight in the realm? Your arrogance will be your undoing." He could see the lovely young man thinking quickly. Wait, what? Lovely? Where did THAT come from? Oh, but how true it was. Loras was pretty enough to be a woman. No, that wasn't quite true. He was prettier than ANY woman. Perhaps that was why the young man had such arrogance. He was attractive enough to have any fuck he wanted...

"Do you want to fight me, Ser Loras?" Renly asked casually, not removing the sword from the tender skin. Loras licked his perfect, pink lips nervously.

"Fight you, my lord? What do you mean? I would never seek to do anything to harm my lord-" Loras was cut off as Renly gave him a swift kick backward, nearly breaking his foot on the knight's armor in the process.

"What, in all the hells, makes you think you could beat me? You are TOO arrogant! You think you're perfection! You aren't. You're just as flawed as any other man." Renly grabbed Loras by the shoulders and hauled him against the wall. Their faces were nearly touching. He noticed Loras had a pained expression on his face. Oh well. What did he care?

Loras' sword arm twitched slightly, almost as if it were aching to escape Renly's grasp and perhaps reach for his sword. Ser Loras didn't even look angry. He looked almost...what? Aroused? By the gods, no. No way. He knew his little squire was a bit...feminine...but he certainly didn't think he could, would, be aroused by Renly. Especially not after Renly had been manhandling him so harshly.

Renly dropped Loras to the floor. "Fight me, Ser Loras. I'll show you just how imperfect you are. When I beat you." Renly raised his sword again. "Ser Loras, I ORDER you to fight me. Get up."

Loras mumbled something indistinct that sounded like 'I already am' but stood anyway. He drew his sword. "I am not going to let you win simply because you are my lord. I will not harm you, but I will not stand here and lose on purpose either." Loras almost whispered this, holding his head high. He charged his Lord Renly.

Renly dodged, bringing the sword around and down. He was not afraid of underhanded tactics, but perhaps Ser Loras had expected it. He easily dodged Renly's sword as it tried to sweep him off his feet and lunged with his own. Renly wasn't wearing armor. If Loras wanted to, he could kill his lord. Renly knew this, but he trusted his squire's honor and fealty to him. He was an arrogant little prick, but he was loyal to Renly. Had always been, ever since he had been sent to Storm's End.

Loras moved fast. Very fast. Faster than any other knight in Renly's court. It took all of Renly's concentration to keep from being sliced and diced by the knight's shimmering blade. After a few minutes of dodging and stabbing, Loras seemed to have had enough. He renewed his onslaught and eventually had Renly on his knees, his own sword at the Lord's throat. The steel was not drawing blood, like Renly's had. Loras had such amazing control. Such grace...such...damn...perfection. Damn Loras.

"Well, then, Ser Loras, you win. However, my words still stand. You aren't perfect. No one is." Renly stood, brushing aside the sword at his throat. It was being held quite limply by Loras anyway.

Before he could react, Loras had shoved him to the ground, both of their swords some feet away, and pressed those perfect, pink lips against Renly's. Renly's heart was pounding and his cock was doing something he'd not felt it do in a long, long time. Without realizing it, he was reaching around Ser Loras and undoing the clasps on his armor.

Lord and squire were currently a tangled mess of armor and fancy clothing that Renly had been wearing. Loras had attempted to take them off, but he had no skill in removing the fancy clothes a lord wore and had only ended up tearing them and getting them caught on his own armor. Renly had no experience in removing armor, and Loras' breastplate kept hitting him as he groped Loras and ran his tongue across the man's very sweet lips...Ah, he had been so wrong. Loras WAS perfect. Perfect in every way.

Once freed of the confining armor and clothing, Renly couldn't help but bask in the glory of Loras and his perfect body. So wrong, so very wrong. His young squire was very much perfection. Loras had a hungry look on his face, one that almost frightened the lord of Storm's End. Loras simply stared at him for a few moments before smothering him once more in harsh kisses, eventually shoving Renly to the ground and...having his way with him. Once the sharp pain had passed, it was far more pleasure than the young lord had ever experienced. No woman that had been sent to him could, would, ever compare to this moment with the knight.

Afterward, Loras and Renly lay on the floor, gasping and still groping one another.

"Ah, gods, Loras! What...?" Renly still wanted to know what the hell had brought about their moment of swift passion. Or perhaps not so swift. As much as he hated to admit it, the reason he had thought he disliked Loras and his perfection was not brought about by the man's arrogance so much as by the man's sheer...being. Until now, he'd not even known it was possible to love a man in such a way he'd been with his squire...well, knight. Loras was a knight, no matter what.

"M-my Lord...I am sorry if I overstepped my boundaries...I did not mean to-" Renly cut off the protest with a kiss.

"I had no idea you felt this way about me. I honestly had no idea that I felt this way about _you! _Perhaps your perfection irks me so because I was jealous at the thought of others having that perfection, but not myself..." Loras stroked his lord's cheek, which had grown stubble since Renly hadn't shaved in some time.

"My lord...you...that is, no one else has enjoyed my perfection except you. Nor will they ever. Ever since I came here, I couldn't help it. I watched you. Guarded you. Worked with you. And fell in love with you. Women threw themselves at me, and I indulged them, but never have I been with a woman. Nor will I, now that I have tasted my own idea of perfection." Loras pressed his head against Renly's chest. His face was wet with tears.

Renly couldn't help it. He wiped away his knight's tears. "Why do you cry, Ser Loras? You are mine. Now and forever. If you want it." He tilted Loras' chin up and kissed the tears away.

"Always, Lord Renly. My _king. _Always my king."

Loras and Renly continue to lie on the floor, wrapped in each others arms, just enjoying the moment they'd been wanting for so long.

Renly hadn't got his sword under the knight's armor after all. It had been Loras using his sword.


End file.
